1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gear shift indicating systems. More specifically, the invention relates to an optimal shift timing indicator system for a manual transmission of a motor vehicle and method for operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern manual transmissions allow smooth gear changes through the use of mechanical synchronizers. Because the synchronizers are friction elements by design, their durability is closely linked to shift timing and, thus, a driver's skill level and consistency when performing gear changes. A shifting problem arises when drivers shift gears too quickly for a given shift (e.g., first-second, second-third, sixth-fifth) because forcing the transmission to synchronize too quickly for a certain range of operating conditions can lead to premature synchronizer wear and possibly increased warranty costs for the vehicle manufacturer.
Vehicle manufacturers have employed various types of audible or visual indicators in vehicles with manual transmissions to inform the driver when to downshift or upshift, generally to improve fuel economy and/or decrease emissions. These indicators, however, do not address the problem of improper shift timing and undue wear on manual transmission components as a result thereof.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a manual transmission gear shift timing indicator system that aids the driver in shifting gears within an optimal range of shift time duration to improve the durability of transmission components and lower the maintenance and warranty costs associated therewith.